Imagination
by Zsadistwhore
Summary: House has spent a long time dreaming about Wilson. But after an accident, is his imagination better than reality? rated M to be sure .


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own House MD or anything/anyone associated with it.  
A/N: This is my first fanfic and it hasn't been Beta read. Any constructive criticism is welcome.  
Hope you like it!  
Also, I'm English, so I apologise if you don't understand phases etc. **

Imagination.

Wilson moved his mouth down to bite House's neck, moaning at the taste. House buried his hands in his hair, dragging his head back up so he could kiss him. His tongue circled Wilson's lips, wanting entry. Wilson obliged and deepened the kiss. House pushed his hands under Wilson's shirt and smiled against his mouth when he found the hardened nubs. Breaking the kiss, House moved his attentions to Wilson's jaw, placing small bites along it. Pausing for a second, House pulled Wilson's shirt off, not bothering to undo the buttons. He then turned his attentions to Wilson's chest, gently biting a nipple, before sucking it into his mouth the sooth it. On hearing the moan come from the younger man, House trailed his hands down Wilson's sides, stopping when he met the bulge in Wilson's trousers. Wanting more contact, Wilson buckled his hips against the hand covering his groin and moved his hands to undo his belt and zipper.

The persistent beeping dragged House back to reality. He groggily reached down and checked his pager. His patient had crashed and is now stable, just. Looking at the clock, he groaned at the time-2am.

His feeling of bliss and arousal from the dream was quickly fading as the pain in his leg intensified, as did his need to urinate. Quickly taking two Vicodin, House grabbed his cane and limped to the bathroom, cursing his team for disturbing his dream of Wilson.

House had long ago accepted the fact that he was attracted to Wilson. If Wilson wanted him, he was going to have to make the first move. House wasn't willing to risk the only real relationship he had, not that he was ever going to admit it.

Popping another Vicodin, House got back into bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. When his phone an hour later, he answered with an angry "What?!" assuming that it was one of his team reporting on their patient.

There was a short pause, then "Dr Gregory House? This is Dr Robert Smith at Buttonwood Hospital. James Wilson was involved in car accident and we found your number in his wallet, along with an instruction to call you in case of an emergency. He is in ICU but is stable…"

House stopped listening at this point, imaging the worse. He mumbled a quick "I'm on my way", and hung up.

Twenty minutes later, House arrived at the hospital. Limping as fast as he could, he stormed into the reception and demanded to know where Wilson was.

Seeing the commotion, a man quickly walked over and introduced himself as Dr Smith. "You must be Dr House. Mr. Wilson…"

"Dr Wilson", House interrupted.

"Sorry. Dr Wilson sustained injuries to his abdomen, head…"

"I don't care. I just want to see him. Take me to him now!" House practically yelled, brandishing his cane threateningly.

Dr Smith, being the sensible man that he is, promptly led House down to the ICU and to Wilson's room. House rudely slammed the door in the other doctor's face. House turned towards the bed, tears burning his eyes as he saw the broken body that was Wilson.

Sitting down hard on the visitor's chair, House, in a rare display of emotion, reached down and gripped Wilson's hand, hard.

"You can't die. I won't let you. Who else do I have? God, Wilson, I love you" House sobbed uncontrollably, the torrent of incoherent thoughts continuing until sleep captured House, still holding Wilson's hand.

He woke up several hours later to the painful cramping of his leg and the sensation of someone rubbing the back of his hand. Opening his eyes and rubbing them trying to waken faster, House looked over and saw that Wilson was awake and rubbing his thumb across the back of House's hand, in a seemingly unconscious attempt to comfort the man sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Wilson said barely above a whisper.

"You were in a car accident. The hospital called me. Do you remember what happened? House replied.

Wilson figured that he must still be in shock; because there was no way that there could be concern and love on House's face. House insists that he is incapable of feeling those emotions. He blinked a couple of times, but House's expression hadn't changed. If anything, it had intensified.

Before he could say anything, a nurse bustled in and started checking Wilson's vitals. As she started to remove the blanket covering Wilson, House muttered a quick "I'll be back soon", not wanting to see anyone else touch Wilson. He took his opportunity to seek out Dr Smith, to enquiry when Wilson would be stable enough to be moved to ___Princeton____Plainsboro_ Teaching Hospital, where he could look after him, without anyone interfering. He was not impressed when he learnt that it would be at least another couple of weeks before Wilson could be safely moved. Doing anything to keep Wilson close by, House swallowed his pride and called Cuddy, begging for her help, unable to keep the emotions of out his voice. Cuddy, having never heard House like this before, vowed to do anything in her power to get Wilson moved within the next week. She knew it wasn't what was best for Wilson, but it was either that or listen to House whine for the next fortnight.

House spent the next month glued to Wilson's side, glaring at anyone who dared enter his room. After the first week, nurses stopped coming to check on Wilson, not wanting to be at the receiving end of House's temper. Wilson slipped in and out of consciousness. House kept up a running stream of commentary; who was sleeping with who, the hot new nurse who started, wanting to comfort Wilson anyway he could.

When Wilson woke up and stayed awake, he saw House looking more disheveled than usual and curled up on the chair next to him, asleep. He then noticed something else-the warm grip he had felt on this hand for the last month was in fact House's hand. This was unusual as House never shows affection.

Hearing his name, Wilson looked up and saw that House was still fast asleep. House then started to jerk around, muttering under his breath. Wilson only caught snippets of what House was saying, but the most prominent were "Wilson! You can't die, I love you", which House repeated over and over again. He then jerked himself awake with a start and upon seeing Wilson was awake and looking at him, House blushed a deep red. It was at this point that Wilson realised House returned his feelings. Unsure on how to proceed with this new found knowledge, Wilson chose to feign sleep.

(Several months later)

Wilson was finally feeling 100% and he could not be happier. It finally meant, that after months of frustration, that he could act on his feelings for House, without fear of being rejected because he was too weak or he wasn't feeling like himself. He then spent the next couple of days planning his move. It was perfect, in that nothing was different to a usual night, and nothing was special. It was the usual night in with pizza and bad, made for TV films, but Wilson knew that tonight was the night. It was now or never. During a gap in the film, Wilson gathered his courage, grabbed his chance, lent over and pressed his lips to House's. He refused to pull away, willing House to respond. After a couple of seconds of doubt, wondering whether he had made a massive mistake, Wilson felt the lips under his start to move. Moaning in happiness that it wasn't a mistake, Wilson deepened the kiss and started to move his hands down House's body, grinning in delight at the sounds House made. The sounds spurred him on and he started to grind his pelvis against House's.

Despite everything in him screaming not to, House dragged his mouth away from Wilson's.

"Bedroom, now".

Wilson was confused, until he saw House walk to the room, his limp more pronounced that usual. Knowing that House doesn't like to show weakness and would never except help, he was surprised when House voluntarily leant on him. However, he had known House for long enough not to comment.

When they got to the bed, House surprised Wilson again by pulling him on top of him and allowing Wilson to take control. This made him realise just how much House's leg is hurting him. He started to say that they didn't have to do anything, when House pulled his head down and started to kiss him, almost desperately. House skimmed his hands down Wilson's sides, before grabbing his ass and pulling down, wanting more contact and friction.

They continued like this for a while; rubbing and kissing. Almost simultaneously, they both reached up to remove the others t-shirt.

Breaking the kiss once more, House tugged Wilson's t-shirt off before kissing his way along Wilson's jaw and biting the pulse point on his neck. The moan he received made him bite harder, before sucking it.

Wilson lightly dragged his fingers down House's chest, stopping to play with his nipples, earning a moan from House.

He then continued exploring the chest below him. He was reaching down to undo House's trousers, when House said, with a voice heavy with desire, "I want to fuck you". Pausing only for a second, Wilson quickly removed the rest of their clothes and straddled House. It was at this point that he realised that he didn't have any lube or condoms.

Almost as if he had read his mind, House reached into the bedside cabinet and removed both condoms and lube.

Coating his fingers in lube, House warned Wilson that it's going to hurt, before pushing a finger up his anus. After allowing Wilson time to adjust, he added another finger, and started to move them, taking care to hit his prostate each time, to relax Wilson even more. Once he was confident that Wilson was sufficiently relaxed, House removed his fingers and quickly rolled on a condom and lubricated his penis. Pushing in slowly, as not to startle Wilson, House moaned in pleasure when he was fully in.

Wilson started to move, with House trying to keep time. It started out slow, but with each upstroke hitting Wilson's prostate, their rhythm increased. House pulled Wilson down for a quick, hot kiss, before reaching down and starting to pump Wilson's penis keeping time with them. Neither lasted long after that and they both came with a loud shout of pleasure. Wilson rolled off House onto his left side, to not hurt his leg anymore than necessary. He snuggled up to House's side and quickly fell asleep. House watched Wilson sleeping for a while, tracing random patterns on his back, before succumbing to sleep himself.

* * *

During the night, they had both moved and Wilson woke up with House pressing against his back, with his erect penis wedged comfortably against his ass. Pressing back against House and rotating his hips, Wilson quickly hardened.

Unbeknown to Wilson, House was awake and encouraged by Wilson's movements, inserted his penis into Wilson's anus. Pleasure and excitement quickly overtook shock and pain and Wilson increased the rotation of hips.

This time, they made love slower, taking their time. House nuzzled the back of Wilson's neck and was delighted with the sound he got in response. Spurred on by this, House continued with his exploration of Wilson, working out what extracted noises from Wilson.

Eventually, the friction and the tight hotness of Wilson made House increase his thrusts. Wilson reached down and bought himself to completion just as he felt House tense up behind him and he felt warmness fill him up.

Without bothering to remove himself from Wilson, House once again drifted to sleep, thinking that this was better than anything he had imagined.

* * *

**A/N. Luckily, a few weeks before Wilson's accident, they both had their yearly STI check. Both were clean. (This is for the benefit of my sister). :D  
**


End file.
